Du nouveau chez les vampires
by tal'aura
Summary: Sur le point de vue D'Edward, dix ans après le 4e tome, du nouveau surgit entre Bella et Edward. S'aimant encore à la folie, même après dix ans, ils apprennent avec surprise que les vampires on encore plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà découvert avec Nessie
1. Petits soucis

_Cette fic est la toute premiere de Twilight que j'ai écris, donc elle est assez courte à la vue de certain lecteur, donc, désolé pour se fait là, mais je vous assure que j'en ai des plus longues encore ;)_

_Disclamer: Les perso appartiennet à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour rendre utile mon cerveau, lol_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Point de vue d'Edward : 10 ans après Breaking dawn**_

**Petits Soucis**

Je rentrai à peine de ma semaine de chasse d'avec Emmett, dans ma tête virevoltaient les pensées de ma fille chérie. À mon retour j'avais croisé Renesmée et je me suis attardé sur ses pensées, elle était seule et pour la première fois Jacob ne fut pas avec elle. Ce seul mot _**marier**_m'avait obligé à écouté ses pensées. J'ai voulu en savoir plus, ce que représentait ce mot aux yeux de ma fille.

Je fus inquiet, assis près du foyer de notre cottage, j'attendais Bella qui devait rentrer sous peu. Les pensées de ma fille virevoltèrent encore et encore dans ma tête. Ce ne fut pas que je détestai Jacob, au contraire, je l'appréciai grandement. Je ne voulais pas perdre notre fille si tôt. Elle était encore si jeune à mes yeux. Renesmée n'avait que dix ans, mais son apparence en avait au moins vingt.

Je savais que Bella serait contente pour notre fille, mais je crois qu'elle aussi ne voulait pas la perdre si tôt.

La porte s'ouvrit et je sentis l'arôme de ma femme me monter au nez. Sans me retourner, sur que c'était elle, je lui souhaitai la bienvenue.

- Bonsoir mon amour!

- Edward! Tu m'as tellement manqué!

Je me levai pour la rejoindre.

- Autant qu'à moi chérie.

Elle me serra au cou, je l'embrassai longuement et fougueusement. Je lui pris le visage entre les mains par la suite.

- Je t'aime.

Ses prunelles dorées rencontrèrent les miennes.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward et plus chaque jour.

Je lui souris et lui embrassai le front, toujours son visage entre mes mains. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras sans tout de même la blesser. Je reniflai ses cheveux, un arôme que j'adorais chez elle.

Elle me repoussa un instant, je devinai que c'était pour mieux me contempler, mais je compris réellement la raison de son geste après qu'elle ait ouvert la bouche.

- Edward? Ça va?

- Oui, parfaitement! Lui mentis-je.

Elle me contempla encore longuement, jusqu'à ce que je m'explique, mais je n'en fis rien. Bella brisa le silence.

- Edward?

- Oui?

Son agacement à ne pas en venir à bout m'agaça.

- Je vais bien. Lui dis-je.

Elle me toisa et déposa sa main sur ma joue

- Je le vois dans tes yeux… Edward, quelque chose ne vas pas. Tes yeux me mentent.

Bella s'apercevait toujours quand j'avais un problème. Mes prunelles devinrent encre chaque fois que j'étais angoissé. Je ne pouvais donc jamais lui cacher mes angoisses. Je ne répondis pas encore tout de même, je réfléchissais à ce que j'avais lu en Renesmée.

- Tu reviens tout juste de la chasse, tu n'as pas faim. Il se passe de quoi j'en suis sûr.

Elle mit les poings sur les hanches et me questionna des yeux. Je ne répondis toujours pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aborde le dit sujet.

- C'est Renesmée? Il lui arrive quelque chose?

Bella avait enfin mit le mot dessus, comme si elle avait lu mes pensées à l'instant.

- Humm!... En partie oui.

Je pris Bella par la main et l'entrainai au divan. Lui tenant les épaules, je l'assis sur celui-ci. Ses yeux me dévisagèrent de peur et de désespoirs.

- Mais, rien de grave, je t'assure.

Elle se relaxa, convaincu. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, me plaçant face à son visage.

- Je l'ai rencontré cet après midi, elle ne m'a pas vu. Elle n'était pas avec Jacob. Je me suis attardé sur ses pensées.

Bella soupira, me laissant pas finir.

- Tu n'arrêteras jamais de l'espionner toi!

- Je sais, c'est plus fort que moi. Mais pour une fois, j'avais une bonne raison de le faire.

Elle me toisa toujours, curieuse cette fois-ci. Je continuai.

- Je passais près d'elle quand, dans sa tête j'ai entendu le mot _**marier.**_Elle était ailleurs, dans les nuages comme on peut dire, elle ne m'a donc pas aperçut. Je me suis attardé sur ses pensées, curieux… je n'aurais pas dû.

- Pourquoi?

Bella était maintenant aussi curieuse que moi. Je la regardai de mes yeux qui ne peuvent pas pleurer.

- Jacob et Renesmée, vont se marié la semaine prochaine.

- Pardon?

Elle était encore plus surprise que moi. Elle continua.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant? Nous sommes ses parents, non?

- Ils ont probablement l'intention de le faire. Ça c'est décidé ce matin.

- Mais pourquoi cette hâte et si tôt?

Je me levai pour aller contempler le feu du foyer. Sans me retourner je lui répondis.

- Il y a… (J'hésitai) Il y a une autre raison à cette décision de mariage.

Je me retournai un instant pour contempler ma femme. Sa réaction était plus qu'une surprise, plutôt une interrogation. Je remis mes yeux au foyer et je soupirai fortement, j'entendis Bella sursauter à ma réaction. Je fermai les yeux avant de lui dire le réel problème.

- Elle est… enceinte Bella.

Je ne bronchai pas, je restai immobile, levant ma main pour atteindre le feu. Bella était déjà à côté de moi, la retenant.

- Ne fais pas ça! On va régler le problème. Je suis aussi choqué que toi. Maudit soit ce Jacob!

Je me retournai pour regarder ma femme, mon expression disait tout. Aucun sourire, yeux encres. Elle déposa une main sur ma joue. Bella avait compris la peine que je possédais, elle ne m'avait jamais vu ainsi, sauf quand elle avait été enceinte. Mon amour comprit immédiatement ma peur.

- Non Edward! N'est pas peur à ça!

Elle me serra dans ses bras, elle ne craignait pas le pire autant qu'à moi. Bella me fixa les prunelles attendant une théorie de ma part. Je ne bronchai pas.

- Edward? Parle-moi s'il-te-plaît!

Je sentis la tristesse dans la voix de soprano de ma femme. Je baissai les yeux et lui embrassai les mains.

- Bella… J'ai peur à cette grossesse, à cause de ce qu'on ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre. Un loup-garou et un demi-vampire, on ne sait même pas si c'est compatible.

Bella soupira fortement, elle n'avait pas l'aire être d'accord avec moi.

- Chéri! Si elle est enceinte c'est forcément parce qu'elle est compatible avec lui.

Je m'attendais à une autre réponse que celle là, elle n'avait pas compris ce à quoi je voulais m'en tenir.

- Pas dans ce sens là, Bella. Dans celui, est-ce qu'elle va survive à ça?

Elle me lâcha les mains, comprenant exactement ou je voulais en venir.

- Je vois… On ne savait même pas qu'elle pourrait avoir des enfants un jour, peu importe avec qui. Aujourd'hui tu as trouvé la réponse et il faut en trouver d'autre. On devrait parler à Nessie et Jacob avant de demander l'avis de Carlisle.

- Oui, tu as raison, Carlisle pourrais surement nous aider. On doit attendre le retour de Nessie ce soir. On va lui parler dès son retour.

Je lui passai une main dans les cheveux, ils étaient tellement soyeux. Je lui pris la main et lui fit mon premier vrai sourire de la soirée, enfin soulager de pouvoir peut être enfin régler le problème de Renesmée et Jacob. Bella me rendit mon sourire et de son autres main caressa mes paupières. Les prunelles de mes yeux étaient redevenues dorées.

J'entrainai Bella dans la chambre. Depuis toutes ses années, nous étions encore passionnés l'un de l'autre. Mes sentiments sexuels envers Bella n'avaient jamais baissé, ce qu'on avait craint au début. Je l'embrassai fougueusement tout en la poussant vers le lit avec mon corps. Elle tomba le dos au matelas, moi par-dessus elle. La brulure à l'intérieure de moi n'était pas le même que la soif, elle était passionnelle, enivrante et foudroyante. Mes doigts étaient comme de la statique sur sa peau, des étincelles de fraîcheurs parcouraient mon corps entier. Je me sentais encore plus léger que d'habitude. Nous restâmes ainsi deux heures, jusqu'à ce que j'entende Renesmée parler à Jacob sur son cellulaire. Je me levai doucement et m'étendit à côté de Bella. Nous pouvions rester ainsi jusqu'au petit matin sans bronché, mais ce soir nous ne pouvions pas.

- Renesmée arrive dans quelques minutes, elle parle avec Jacob au téléphone.

Je me levai, me rhabillai et me rendit au salon, Bella me suivit.

- Edward? Elle parle de quoi?

Je vis que ma femme était plus curieuse que moi. Je me retournai pour la regarder.

- Pas de sa grossesse en tout cas et ni du mariage. Je crois qu'elle sait que je pourrais l'entendre.

- Oh! Je vois.

Nous nous assîmes sur le divan, contemplant le foyer.

- À ce que je vois Edward, elle ne veut pas que nous sachions.

- Oui.

- Mais comment allons-nous aborder le sujet? Tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas que tu sois dans sa tête.

- Oui je sais.

Je ne savais pas comment aborder cette grossesse à Renesmée. Je pourrais lui mentir ou tout bonnement lui dire la vérité. J'ai été curieux en passant près d'elle.

- Edward?

J'étais ailleurs, je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Je cherchais une façon simple d'aborder le problème.

- Ed…ward?

Je sursautai, j'étais vraiment ailleurs cette fois-ci. Elle avait crié comme sans bon sens.

- Quoi?

- Ça fait au moins dix fois que je dis ton nom.

- Désolé, je cherche une façon simple de pouvoir parler à Renesmée.

- Et tu as trouvé?

Je regardai Bella dans le fond de ses yeux dorés.

- Je vais lui dire la vérité, mais sans aborder la grossesse.

- Le mariage, c'est ça?

- Oui, ça va être moins compliqué.

- Je l'espère pour toi.

Bella se leva et alla près du feu, elle n'avait pas l'air sur de mon idée. Je me levai moi aussi, je lui mis une main sur le dos.

- T'inquiètes tout vas bien ce passé.

- Je te crois Edward.

J'entendis la porte d'entrer du cottage s'ouvrir. Je brisai le silence le premier.

- Salut Nessie.

Bella me regarda, à savoir comment je vais m'y prendre.

- Salut papa.

Elle regarda sa mère par la suite.

- Salut maman.

- Bonsoir Nessie.

Je compris que Nessie avait un doute sur le comportement de sa mère. À savoir que Bella n'était pas sûr de la façon dont je voulais m'y prendre. J'entendis les pensées de Nessie

_**Maman à encore quelque chose sur le dos**__. _Renesmée me regarda longuement, je lui fixai ses prunelles marron. _**C'est encore à cause de papa**__. _Elle n'avait pas tord, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois-ci ça la concernait aussi. Elle faisait exprès pour parler ainsi, dans sa tête. Elle me donnait chaque fois une leçon.

- Ta mère n'a rien Nessie.

- Pourquoi alors elle agit comme ça?

Bella se retourna et regarda notre fille et je compris ou exactement. Elle n'était pas encore ronde et depuis combien de temps l'était-elle? Bella après deux semaines, on aurait dit qu'elle en était à quatre mois. Elle ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Ton père et moi devons te parler Nessie.

Et ce n'était pas moi qui allait commencer, Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais débuter le sujet. Je jetai à ma femme mon regard noir. Elle se rassit immédiatement sur le divan._**Bon qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait?**_Nessie, ne se doutait donc de rien.

- Renesmée, viens t'assoir!

_**C'est pas bon signe j'avais vraiment fait quelque chose de mal et je ne savais pas quoi. **_Effectivement elle essayait de ne pas pensée à son mariage et ni à sa grossesse. Elle s'assit en face de moi et Bella sur le fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

- Rien chérie, on veut juste parler un peu avec toi. Savoir si toi et Jacob vous vous aimez vraiment et que comptez vous faire dans le futur.

Nessie sourit, elle soupira de soulagement.

- Pourquoi? Nous allons bien et ces trucs c'est personnel.

Elle détourna le regard du miens pour fixer le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée.

- On veut juste savoir si tout va bien avec Jacob, je ne l'ai pas vu avec toi il y'a longtemps. Je m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Moi aussi chérie.

Renesmée nous regarda tous les deux et nous sourit.

- Jacob veut juste passer plus de temps avec son père, Billy à besoin de lui c'est temps-ci.

- Je vois.

Elle savait très bien mentir et me cacher ce qu'elle cachait vraiment.

- Mais vous vous aimez toujours autant?

- Oui, pourquoi cette question?

Bella se leva et alla prendre les mains de Nessie.

- Je m'inquiète de ton couple chérie, on croyait que tu t'étais chicané avec Jacob, vu qu'on ne te voyait plus avec.

Renesmée sourit à sa mère.

- C'était rien que ça ce que vous aviez? Pourquoi s'inquiéter pour ça?

- Parce que ta mère et moi voulons ton bonheur. Bella a passé par là il y a longtemps et je l'ai regretté longuement ce que je lui avais fait.

_**Ah oui ça! Ça ce n'était pas très gentil papa! **_Nessie me fusilla du regard, ainsi que Bella. J'en revins à mon sujet du départ.

- Vous avez l'intention de vous marier un jour, ce serait bien non?

Elle me questionna des yeux, elle était très intelligente. _**Toi tu es au courant de quelque chose hein? Ment-moi pas papa! **_Quand elle ne voulait pas que sa mère entende, elle me transmettait tout par la pensée. Je lui répondis comme si Bella ne savait rien.

- Ce matin j'ai passé près de toi et j'ai entendu dans ta tête le mot _**marier**_ et je veux juste en savoir plus c'est tout.

Elle me questionna toujours de ses yeux marron, elle savait très bien que je m'étais attardé sur ses pensées.

- Et que sais-tu d'autres?

Elle regarda sa mère à savoir si elle était au courant, évidemment Nessie le savait bien que je lui en avais glissé mot. Ma fille me jeta encore une fois son regard noir. Je m'attardai avant de lui répondre.

- Tu vas te marier la semaine prochaine.

Elle soupira et devina que j'en savais encore plus.

- Et?

- Tu es enceinte. Depuis quand?

Elle baissa les yeux, peur que je la critique encore une fois. Maudit soit ce Jacob! C'était après lui que j'en avais, pas après ma fille. _**Depuis deux semaines. **_Je soupirai.

- Je veux que ta mère l'entende.

Elle regarda Bella.

- Il y a deux semaines je l'ai appris.

- Donc en réalité elle l'était depuis quelques jours de plus. Bella caressa les cheveux de Nessie.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu nous voir tous les deux quand tu l'as appris?

- J'avais peur de votre réaction, on ne vous a pas écouté, nous avons fait à notre tête.

Bella et moi avions parlés à ces jeunes à propos des rapports sexuelles et sachant que Jacob s'était imprégné de notre fille à cause du fait qu'elle pourrait lui donner de meilleures enfants qu'une autre. Je leur avais parlé de protection avec rapport sexuelle, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas écoutés à priori.

- Je vous ai parlé pour rien c'est ça? À quoi pensiez-vous quand vous l'avez fait? Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai pris la peine de t'éduquer sur l'amour? Surement pas pour que tu m'arrive avec un bébé sous les bras.

Les yeux de Nessie devinrent plein d'eau.

- Tu es encore notre petite fille à nos yeux le sais-tu? Pour nous, tu n'as que dix ans, même si tu es adulte maintenant.

Bella vint déposer une main sur mon bras pour que je me calme et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Calme Edward, Ce n'est pas le moment de la sermonner comme ça, elle a eut sa leçon je crois. Il est trop tard, elle ne peut revenir en arrière.

Oui elle pouvait, mais je ne pouvais lui faire subir ça.

- Tu le veux ce bébé?

Je le lui avais demandé avec le ton le plus doux que j'avais. Elle me regarda apeuré.

- Oui, nous le voulons tous les deux.

- Bien, je vais devoir parler à Jacob.

Nessie se leva rapidement, sa mère la fit calmé d'un touché de sa main.

- Ne provoque surtout pas Jacob, ni l'engueuler comme tu adores le faire parfois. Il n'a rien fait de mal, je suis aussi coupable que lui.

Je montai le ton.

- Il n'est pas responsable, il devrait l'être plus que toi. Il doit savoir ma façon de pensée.

Nessie me regarda toujours de ce même regard. _**Je te déteste papa! **_Elle sortit du cottage en claquant la porte, les pentures faillirent s'arraché.

- Désolé Bella, j'aurais aimé que ça se passe un peu mieux.

Elle me caressa les cheveux.

- À vrai dire tu n'as pas aidé là dedans.

Je la regardai avec interrogation, elle me répondit

- Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont tu lui as parlé.

Je soupirai.

- J'y suis allé fort?

- Un peu trop même.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mon visage

- Je regrette tant, elle me déteste maintenant.

- Que dis-tu là? Non elle ne te déteste pas, c'est ta fille!

Elle l'a pensée.

Bella me releva la tête.

- T'inquiète elle est juste fâché, ça va lui passé. Attends quelques jours avant d'aller parler à Jacob.

Je la regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Tu irais pour moi voir Jacob?

Elle se leva brusquement.

- Y'en ai pas question! C'est ton problème pas le mien, t'avais juste à pas espionner notre fille. En ce moment tout ce que je veux c'est tuer Jacob et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de me ramasser à la petite cuillère si je réussis à le faire disparaitre.

Je me levai, Bella s'écrasa sur le sofa et je me plaçai devant elle à genoux.

- J'irai voir Jacob, mais pas prochainement, moi aussi j'ai le goût de le tuer, mais pas à un point de le regretter après.

Je lui caressai les genoux, elle se pencha et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je lui souris.

- Tu es l'amour de ma vie!

Mes pulsions y allaient de plus belle, j'avais le goût de Bella, mais je crois que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour ça. J'avais plutôt autre chose en tête en ce moment.

- Tu ne regrettes pas le fait de ne plus avoir d'enfants?

Elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils

- Quand je t'ai demandé en mariage et que ton père croyait que t'étais enceinte, ça ma déçu, car je ne voulais pas t'enlever cette chance de fonder une famille.

- Edward, tu sais très bien que je me foutais de ça et c'était d'être près de toi pour l'éternité qui m'intéressait.

- Mais on a eut Nessie et parfois ça t'arrive pas de penser que t'aurais pu avoir d'autres enfants si tu n'étais pas vampire?

Bella me regarda avec amertume.

- Renesmée a été un énorme imprévu et je l'ai désiré parce qu'elle venait de toi.

- Oui je sais, mais ça t'arrive pas de penser que j'aurais peut être pu t'en donner un autre?

- Non, jamais, oui peut être, une fois seulement.

- Je le savais!

- Pourquoi penses-tu à ça, maintenant? À cause de Nessie?

- Pas tout à fait, mais ça m'y a fait pensée.

Je lui pris les mains et les embrassai.

- Moi j'y songe souvent, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te donné un autre enfant.

- Edward! Tu savais à quoi t'attendre en m'épousant et en me transformant.

- Oui, mais c'était avant d'avoir Nessie.

- Et sans ma transformation, je ne serais pas à tes côté en ce moment et tu le sais! Cette enfant a été un énorme imprévue dans notre vie. Fais toi-s'en à l'idée. Nous ne pouvons procréer.

Bella était vraiment entêté, y'avait rien à faire avec ce sujet. Je changeai donc de sujet

- J'ai le goût de toi, mais plus que d'habitude, j'ai une passion incontrôlable en ce moment.

Elle me regarda de ses yeux mielleux et me sourit.

- Moi aussi Edward, j'ai envie de toi plus que d'habitude. Je crois que ça nous vient de tout ce qui viens de ce passé avec Nessie.

- Oui peut être.

Je me levai et pris Bella par la main et la dirigea à la chambre à coucher. Nos vêtements se retrouvèrent en lambeaux sur le planché en cinq secondes. Notre intense passion dura longtemps.

J'avais le sentiment de ne jamais vouloir la lâché, le contact de ma peau blanche contre la sienne me fit frissonné, une chose que je n'avais jamais sentit auparavant. Mes lèvres tremblaient sur les siennes, ainsi que ses lèvres. Nous étions fusionnés l'un à l'autre se désirant au plus profond de nous même. Bella m'arracha pratiquement les cheveux, mais je n'eus pas trop mal, j'adorais ça même. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, elle ne se plaignit pas non plus. Ses jambes se serrèrent fort autour de ma taille. M'étouffant si elles l'auraient pu.

À la fin de nos ébats nous restâmes allongé longtemps avant de se levé.

- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé autant que ce que nous venions de faire.

Bella me regarda comme si j'avais lu ses pensées.

- J'ai ressentis la même chose que toi Edward. Pourquoi, ça n'a pas été comme d'habitude? C'était plus intense, j'ai adoré.

Je lui souris.

- Oui moi aussi j'ai adoré et je n'ai pas la réponse à ta question.

Je l'embrassai avec passion une dernière fois.

- Tout ça ma donné faim, pas toi?

Elle me regarda avec de drôle de yeux.

- Mais tu as mangé ce matin, t'aurais dû attendre encore une semaine avant de te nourrir.

- Oui, mais tout ça m'a donné faim.

Je me levai et alla chasser un instant.


	2. Toute une surprise

**Toute une surprise**

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis que j'avais appris que ma fille allait avoir un bébé. J'avais réussis à parler avec Jacob. Tout c'était bien passé, leur mariage aussi. Je lui avais donné mon accord pour l'épouser. Jacob l'aimait terriblement et ça se voyait dans ses yeux et par la pensée aussi. Je me rappelai ce qu'il avait pensé. _**T'inquiètes je vais la protéger à jamais, elle est mon âme sœur. **_C'était ces derniers mots qui m'avaient convaincu, Bella était aussi mon âme sœur et je la protégeais au plus haut point. Le mariage de ma fille et Jacob c'était bien déroulé. Carlisle avait examiné Nessie, elle en était à un mois et demi, d'après mon père elle devra accoucher dans cinq mois. Une grossesse accéléré vus ses origines et ceux de Jacob. Elle attendait un bébé. Je m'étais habitué à la situation, j'avais déjà hâte de voir ce bébé, Bella aussi.

Je rentrai de ma chasse, je m'étais bien nourris, Bella ne m'avait pas accompagné, elle avait mangé ce matin. Elle était restée au cottage. Je rentrai et je ne la vis pas au salon, c'était là que je l'avais laissé tout à l'heure. Je l'hélai.

- Amour où es-tu?

Elle ne me répondit pas. J'allai à la chambre, elle n'y était pas, à la cuisine non plus et ni à la chambre de Nessie.

- Bella où es-tu amour?

Je m'inquiétai et j'entendis un drôle de bruit venant de la salle de bain. Je m'y rendis, elle était surement là dedans. Je frappai à la porte du revers de mes doigts.

- Bella?

- Une minute je sors!

Elle m'avait enfin répondu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là dedans. Il n'y avait que Renesmée qui l'utilisait. J'attendis qu'elle sorte.

Bella ouvrit la porte au bout de deux minutes et se figea devant moi, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à me voir là. Elle avait une drôle de mine.

- Que faisais-tu dans la salle de bain?

Elle me toisa sans me répondre, elle se rendit au salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Je me plaçai à côté d'elle debout.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer? Et que faisais-tu dans la salle de bain.

Elle me toisa toujours sans me répondre.

- Tu veux que je devine?

Elle se leva et se plaça devant moi.

- J'ai des nausées Edward et ça m'inquiète.

- Tu ne peux pas être malade, tu es vampire.

- J'ai régurgité mon repas de ce matin dans le bol de toilette. Tu peux expliquer ça toi?

Elle me regarda de ses yeux sombres. Elle croyait que j'avais la réponse à sa question, mais je ne le savais pas plus qu'elle. Tout ce que je trouvais à lui dire était une question idiote.

- Que veux-tu dire par là?

- Que je n'ai pas digéré mon cerf de ce matin. Est-ce possible?

- À ma connaissance non, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé à moi.

Elle se rassit, mais sur le sofa cette fois-ci. Je la rejoins, lui prenant les mains et les embrassant.

- Je vais pas bien Edward, je me sens nauséeuse depuis ce matin et ça ne veut pas passer.

- Tu veux qu'on aille voir Carlisle, il est à la villa en ce moment. Si ça peut te rassurer.

Ses yeux devinrent plein d'espoir. Je lui souris.

- Viens je t'y emmène.

- D'accord, je te suis.

À notre arrivé Carlisle était dans son bureau, je demandai à Bella de m'attendre un instant et que j'allais venir la chercher après avoir parlé à mon père. Je frappai à sa porte.

- Entrez!

J'ouvris la porte et j'entrai.

- Tu es occupé Carlisle?

- Jamais pour toi fiston, que veux-tu?

Bella attends à l'extérieur de ton bureau et je lui ai conseillé de venir te consulter. Elle ne se sent pas bien, mais personnellement je ne trouve pas ça normal.

- Explique-moi!

- Elle a des nausées et ça l'inquiète à moi aussi d'ailleurs.

- Effectivement c'est inquiétant chez un vampire. Fais-là entré.

Je sortis du bureau, ne refermant pas la porte.

- Carlisle va t'examiné, lui aussi trouve pas ça normal.

Elle entra dans le bureau et je refermai la porte. Bella lui adressa la parole.

- Tu vas trouver ce que j'ai?

- Je l'espère ma chérie. Assis-toi là!

Carlisle tapota la table d'examen. Je restai là à le regarder examiner ma femme. Bella ne s'y attarda pas et sauta le fessier premier sur le papier bruyant. Il prit une tire langue et regarda à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Puis il lui souleva son t-shirt et pressa avec ses doigts l'emplacement de son estomac. Il lui demanda de s'étendre sur la table, ce qu'elle fit. Elle me regarda un instant, je lui souris, lui envoyant un baiser de mes lèvres. Carlisle lui tapota l'abdomen. Il fronça un instant un sourcil et recommença à presser délicatement le ventre de Bella. Juste avec ses doigts de vampire il pouvait savoir ce qu'avait un patient.

- Oh!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Carlisle?

J'étais inquiet. Il me regarda.

- Je vais devoir lui faire un examen plus approfondit Edward.

- Pourquoi? Elle a avalé le poil de son déjeuner?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça.

Je regardai Bella droit dans les yeux, elle avait un regard inquiet et nerveux. Elle me tendit la main pour que je vienne près d'elle. Je m'approchai et la pris, j'embrassai ses doigts.

- Tout va bien aller amour.

Carlisle approcha l'appareil d'échographie près de Bella. Je me posai des questions. D'habitude il trouvait tout les problèmes sans ce truc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? À quoi ça va te servir?

- À m'assurer que je n'ai pas tord.

- Je vois.

Bella ne me lâcha pas du regard et je savais pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas regarder l'écran, mais moi si. J'étais curieux. Carlisle mit un gel sur son bas ventre et alluma l'ordinateur et fit promener sur le ventre de Bella l'appareil. Mon père grossis l'image à l'écran. Il mit un doigt sur l'écran là ou deux petits points scintillaient. Il me regarda.

- Tu vois j'avais raison, mais comment est-ce possible?

- Quoi?

Carlisle me regarda et puis regarda Bella.

- Elle est enceinte Edward!

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- C'est impossible!

- Peut être, mais c'est bien là.

Je n'avais pas encore réagit à sa conclusion, je ne pouvais le croire, c'était impossible, nous ne pouvions procréer entre vampire.

- Carlisle t'en est sûr? Ça peut être autre chose non.

Il soupira. _**Crois-moi, t'as réussis à lui faire ces bébés.**_ Des bébés?!!!

- Des bébés? Combien?

- Deux, identiques, regarde, ce qui scintille se sont les cœurs des fétus. Ils sont dans le même placenta.

- Mais comment ils sont arrivés là?

Je ne pouvais y croire, je ne pouvais avoir fait ça moi-même! Mais comment était-ce possible?

- Je ne peux y croire c'est impossible, je ne peux pas avoir fais ça moi-même. C'est contre ce qu'on est.

Carlisle déposa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me calmer et plongea ses prunelles dans les miennes.

- Bella n'a rien de grave, elle va seulement avoir des jumeaux. Je sais ça l'air impossible, mais ça c'est produit. Tu devrais être heureux en ce moment fils, au lieu de faire la tête.

Je regardai Carlisle, il avait raison, j'avais tant désiré lui donner d'autres enfants et j'avais réussis. Je ne devrais pas agir ainsi. Je regardai Bella, le visage plein de questions, elle me fixait.

- T'as une idée de leurs naissances?

- D'après l'écho elle est à deux semaines de grossesse. Tu sais à quand sa remonterait?

Nous faisions tellement souvent l'amour que je ne voyais pas à quand ils auraient étés créés. Je réfléchissais un instant et finalement le seul moment plausible était celui ou tous les deux l'avions fait avec plus que de la passion, le soir ou nous avions appris pour Renesmée.

- Il y a deux semaines, j'en suis certain maintenant.

Je regardai Bella qui me fit son premier sourire depuis que nous étions avec Carlisle. Elle avait deviné de quelle soirée je parlais. Carlisle me regarda et sourit.

- Vos jumeaux ont une croissance comme celle des humains, donc Bella tu devrais accoucher au bout de neuf mois. Je m'occuperai personnellement de ta grossesse. Reviens me voir dans deux semaines pour être sûr que tout va bien.

Bella se releva et sourit à Carlisle, il le lui rendit. Une fois debout, elle se colla à moi.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Je l'entrainai à l'extérieur et nous retournâmes au cottage. À notre arrivé elle s'installa dans le sofa. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Comment tu te sens?

- Je me sens nerveuse, je suis soucieuse à cette idée de bébés.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Pourquoi? Tu n'es pas contente? Moi je suis l'homme le plus heureux en ce moment.

- C'est pas ça, ça c'est passé tellement vite, je m'attendais jamais à ça.

- Tu ne veux pas les garder? Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour…

Elle me coupa net, me mettant une main sur ma bouche.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, je les veux autant que toi!

Je souris, elle les voulait elle aussi, tout comme moi. J'aurais eu énormément de peine si elle avait refusé de les gardé. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

- Je t'aime amour et plus que m'a propre vie.

- Oh Edward! Je suis si heureuse pour ces bébés. Au bout du compte je suis aussi contente que toi à l'idée de redevenir parent.

Bella me regarda avec passion.

- Tu sais Edward, depuis que j'ai eu Nessie, j'ai toujours espérer un jour avoir d'autre enfants, mais pour ne pas t'embêter avec ça, j'avais gardé mon espérance pour moi. Sachant que c'était impossible entre vampire de fonder une famille. Et quand tu m'as parlé de l'idée à savoir si j'aurais aimé avoir d'autres enfant et que toi tu l'aurais souhaité, j'ai sourit intérieurement et je t'ai menti.

J'embrassai Bella sur le front, elle continua.

- Aujourd'hui tu as réussi à me faire des bébés et je ne sais comment. Je t'adore et je suis heureuse pour cet évènement miraculeux dans notre couple.

Je lui souris, j'étais heureux quand réalité elle avait toujours voulu fonder une famille, je ne regrettais plus le fait de lui avoir enlevé ce plaisir en la transformant en vampire. J'avais réussis à lui donner ce plaisir.


	3. Un moment difficile

**Un moment difficile**

Bella était enceinte d'un mois et encore aujourd'hui j'avais de la misère à me faire à ce miracle si désirable. D'après Carlisle la grossesse se passait comme celle des humains et il croyait fortement aussi que les bébés grandiraient comme eux. Bella et moi nous l'espérions.

Je retrouvais, comme à chaque matin, Bella à la salle de bain entrain de régurgiter, ce qu'elle ne contenait rien à l'estomac. Comme d'habitude j'avais toujours la même question après avoir toqué à la porte.

- Ça va amour?

- Oui, t'en fait pas!

Elle en sortit, comme si elle n'avait jamais vomi. Elle se jeta dans mes bras en soupirant.

- J'en peux plus Edward, mais c'est quoi cette grossesse? Je ne suis capable de rien avaler, je rejette tout sang que je bois et j'ai en ce moment terriblement faim.

- Ça va aller Bella, on va trouver une solution.

Je songeai à Carlisle, mais pour le moment il n'était pas à la villa, mais à son bureau à l'autre bout du pays. J'appelai mon père pour lui demander une solution.

- Carlisle? C'est Edward!

- Oui mon garçon, que veux-tu?

- C'est Bella! Elle a terriblement faim et n'est capable de rien garder.

- Oh! Je vois! Et tu veux mon aide?

- Oui, comment elle peut se nourrir alors?

- Par intraveineuse mon garçon.

- Tu peux venir? Elle en a besoin maintenant.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir le faire toi-même. Je t'expliquerai.

- Oui, j'en suis capable.

Carlisle m'expliqua qu'il fallait que je trouve une bonne veine pour lui planter l'aiguille dans le bras. Avec délicatesse, j'essayai d'en trouver une. Au bout de dix minutes, l'aiguille était plantée et le liquide circula dans ses veines.

- Merci Edward!

- Y'a pas de quoi! Je t'aime amour.

- Je sais, on ne se le dira jamais assez.

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella le temps qu'elle se nourrisse et je débutai une conversation, pensant à ma fille Renesmée.

- Tu sais, on n'a pas averti Nessie encore.

Elle me regarda avec surprise, réalisant que j'avais raison là-dessus.

- Il faudrait lui dire Edward, ça la concerne autant que nous.

- Oui, tu veux que je l'appelle maintenant?

- Oui, fais-le!

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche d'un doux baiser avant de me relever. Je pris mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jeans. Je composai le numéro. Renesmée répondit rapidement.

- Allô!

- Nessie? C'est papa!

- Salut, comment ça va?

- On va bien ta mère et moi. J'ai une nouvelle à t'apprendre.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil et j'entendis par la suite un soupire, je brisai le silence.

- Ta mère est enceinte!

Le silence se fit toujours.

- Elle attend des jumeaux, identiques.

- Attends là! Tu dis que maman va avoir des jumeaux? Mais comment est-ce possibles? Vous êtes des vampires qui ne peuvent procréer. En tout cas pas les femmes.

- Oui je sais, mais crois-moi c'est vraiment le cas. Ni elle, ni moi ne savons comment ça c'est passé.

Un silence de nouveau et un rire malicieux se fit à l'autre bout du fil.

- Papa, si maman est enceinte, c'est surement parce que vous…

Je la coupai net, sachant ou elle voulait en venir.

- Renesmée, ce n'est pas dans ce sens là que je voulais le dire, mais que nous ne savons pas comment est-ce possible.

- Je vois, tu l'as vraiment mis enceinte?

- Oui, et nous sommes inquiet sur le comment et le pourquoi.

- Ok, bon, comme ça c'est des jumeaux? Je suis contente pour vous deux.

- Merci Nessie, je te tiens au courant du déroulement.

Je vins pour raccrocher quand elle m'interpella une dernière fois.

- Papa, depuis combien de temps? Et quand elle va les avoir?

- Elle en est à un mois et les bébés grandissent pour le moment comme ceux des humains. Ils devraient naître après le tien si tout ce passe comme Carlisle le pense.

- D'accord, je suis vraiment contente pour vous.

Nessie avait vraiment été heureuse de savoir que nous allions agrandir notre famille. Elle m'avait révélé que Bella lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'autres enfants et qu'elle l'aurait souhaité énormément. J'avais souris à cette réflexion. Je n'avais plus de soucis à me faire que ces enfants n'étaient pas désirés de Bella, au contraire, elle les voulait autant que moi, si non plus.

Je retournai auprès de ma femme et lui retirai la perfusion.

- Ça va mieux maintenant.

- Oui, mais je déteste ce truc.

- Espérons juste que tu n'auras pas à le faire tout au long de la grossesse.

- Oui, moi aussi.

J'embrassai Bella sur le front.

- Nessie est trop heureuse pour nous. Elle aussi se demande le comment du pourquoi de la création de cette grossesse.

- Je m'en doute pas.

- Elle m'a aussi parlé du fait que tu lui avais confié que par le passé tu désirais tant avoir un autre enfant.

Bella m'embrassa sur le front à son tour.

- Je suis contente qu'elle t'en ait parlé. Tu sais, cette histoire ne date que de la veille ou tu as appris pour sa grossesse.

- C'est vrai. Moi aussi j'ai un aveu à te faire. Quand j'ai su pour Nessie, j'ai regretté le fait de ne pas pouvoir te donner un autre enfant et que je désirais en avoir d'autres.

Bella me serra dans ses bras et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Amour tu crois que cette espérance de vouloir un autre enfant qui nous a donné les nôtre?

Je réfléchissais et puis lui répondis.

- Qui sait. Tu crois toi que c'est le cas?

- Oui, en tout cas je l'espère.

- Moi aussi amour.

Cette idée était la réponse la plus plausible à la création des jumeaux. Nous l'espérons en tout cas. Le fait que tous les deux, en même temps, nous désirions avoir un enfant, aurait enclenché un processus en Bella pour pouvoir procréer. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais j'avais une autre théorie, celle de notre amour éternelle. Qui, par le passé, les Cullen avaient dévoilé à Bella après sa transformation, que les tensions sexuelles entre vampires amoureux baissaient après dix ans de vie amoureuse. Que même cet amour baissait également. Bella et moi étions mariés depuis près de onze ans et nous nous aimons toujours aussi fort. Dans notre race, nous n'avons jamais connu de vampire aimant, allant au-delà de dix ans en rapport amoureux. Donc je suppose que cet amour aurait pu créer ces enfants qui grandissaient dans le ventre de ma femme.

Je sortis de ma rêverie, mon sourire s'effaça en regardant Bella. Elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Amour ça va?

- Je sais pas Edward, je me sens bizarre, j'ai une douleur intense, mais que je suis capable de tolérer, dans le bas ventre.

Bella était restée vampire une fois tombé enceinte, elle avait toujours sa force, sa soif de sang, son odeur et ne dormait jamais. C'était un autre truc bizarre que ni Carlisle ni moi ne comprenait. Une femme enceinte à besoin de repos pour que les petits puissent grossir.

- Je t'amène à Carlisle.

- D'accord.

Je la pris dans mes bras et courut jusqu'à la villa. Je montai au bureau de mon père et entra sans toquer. Heureusement il était de retour.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe fiston?

Carlisle se leva rapidement, déjà à côté de Bella au moment ou j'entrais dans la pièce. Je la déposai sur la table d'examen.

- Bella dit qu'elle a une douleur dans le bas ventre, mais que c'est supportable. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

- T'as bien fait Edward de venir ici, c'est peut être juste ses ligaments qui s'étirent pour faire grossir les bébés. Elle est vampire, elle n'a pas la même peau que les humains, donc elle peut avoir une grossesse différente.

- Tu vas tout de même vérifié?

- Oui, fiston.

Je caressai le front de Bella.

- Tout va aller mon amour.

- Je l'espère Edward.

Carlisle installa l'appareil à échographie sur le bas ventre de Bella. Il le fit promener sur sa peau et resta un moment au même emplacement. _**Il y a effectivement un problème Edward. **_J'acquiesçai pour que Bella n'entendre. Il me montra, là ou le problème était. Il se leva et me prit par le bras et regarda Bella.

- Ne bouge pas, on revient.

Carlisle appela Esmée pour qu'elle vienne surveiller Bella. Nous sortîmes à plus de cinq cents mètres de la villa. Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Bella chasse. Moi-même je ne comprenais pas.

- Edward, Bella a perdu un des bébés. Il n'y a qu'un cœur qui bat, l'autre n'est pas actif. Soit je l'avorte et vous perdez les deux, soit que tu acceptes de lui cacher sa mort et qu'il reste là jusqu'à la naissance de l'autre. Je lui dirai qu'en réalité elle en n'avait qu'un.

Je ne voulais croire ce que Carlisle me demandait de faire à Bella. Lui retirer ses miracles ou lui cacher la mort de l'un d'eux. Mon choix était fait, ni l'un ni l'autre. Je vais lui avouer la vérité.

- Ok comme tu veux. Ce sont des choses qui peuvent arriver, la perte d'un bébé, mais ne me force pas à mentir à ma femme! Elle saura la vérité.

- Edward! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

J'étais déjà dans la villa quand il arrêta sa phrase là ou je n'avais rien entendu. Je montai dans le bureau et en entrant je demandai à Esmée de sortir et je pris la main de Bella et sans sourire je lui expliquai ce qui se passait en elle, mais elle ouvrit la bouche en premier.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi êtes-vous sortis si rapidement?

Elle prit une pause.

- J'ai perdu les bébés? Non Edward, dis moi pas qu'on…

Je lui mis ma main sur la bouche.

- T'en a… perdu un, mais Carlisle voulait que je te mente et que je te fasse croire qu'il y avait eu erreur sur la quantité des bébés. Il ne peut pas te le retirer.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est un avortement à coup sûr!

Bella figea de peur, si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait pleuré.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va faire alors?

- Le laisser là, à moins qu'il s'évacue de lui-même.

Bella me prit dans ses bras et pour se consoler elle me dit.

- Au moins on en aura un vivant.

- Oui amour.

Je l'embrassai. Carlisle revint dans le bureau. Son expression disait tout, sachant que j'avais dévoilé le tout à Bella.

- Edward? Tu n'as pas…

Il ne continua pas plus. Bella prit la parole.

- Ce n'est rien Carlisle, Edward m'a tout dit. Au moins je n'ai pas perdu les deux.

- Bella, le pire n'est pas encore arrivé. Il y a un risque que le deuxième tu le perds aussi. Il faut que tu bouges le moins possible jusqu'à quatre mois de grossesse. Après cette période, il y a moins de risque de faire une fausse couche. Pour le moment le fétus mort ne sait pas évacué et il peut le faire n'importe quand où même rester là jusqu'à la fin du développement du fétus vivant.

Je regardai mon père, je lui faisais totalement confiance.

- Combien de chance qu'elle ne le perde pas?

- Vingt-cinq pour cent qu'il vit. C'est minime Edward, mais il y a espoir si elle obéit à mes exigences.

- T'inquiète je vais veiller à ce qu'elle soit tranquille.

Je caressai les cheveux de Bella et lui sourit amicalement.

- Je te jure que tout va bien aller Bella.

- Je t'aime Edward, je ne veux pas le perdre.

- Ça n'arrivera pas amour.

Je la regardai avec passion et tendresse, j'espérais tant que le bébé survive. Bella avait l'air paniqué, je le voyais dans ses yeux devenue noir d'encre. _**Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, je suis là pour lui rendre la vie facile. **_Je regardai mon père qui essayait au plus au point de me rassurer.

- Je sais Carlisle, je te fais confiance.

- Oui je sais Edward.

Bella me serra la main d'un coup, m'écrasant presque les doigts. Je me virai vers elle. Bella me regarda les dents serrés contre ses lèvres. Elle fini par ouvrir la bouche, criant de ses pleins poumons.

- Ça fait mal Edward. Fait quelque chose. Carlisle!

Je paniquai.

- Carlisle? Y'a quelque chose qui ne vas pas.

- Je sais Edward, je m'en occupe immédiatement.

Il s'activa autour de nous, regardant avec l'appareil d'échographie dans l'abdomen de Bella. J'aperçusse sur le papier froissant du sang. J'y plongeai mes doigts dedans et les sentis. Ça ne sentait pas le sang, mais une chose que je n'avais jamais sentis auparavant. Carlisle me fit sursauter.

- Edward? Le bébé s'est évacué.

Je le regardai, les yeux pleins de questions. Il flaira mes doigts de loin.

- C'est dans se liquide que le fétus était. À ce que je sens, ce n'est pas du sang, mais probablement dans ce qu'un bébé vampire peut grandir dans le ventre de sa mère.

- Bella va bien?

- Oui, mais par précaution, surveille-là et évite lui les longues marches.

- Compris.

Carlisle s'approcha de Bella et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Tout va bien.

- Merci Carlisle.

Il lui sourit, elle le lui rendit. Je la regardai plein d'amour. Nous attendîmes une bonne heure avant de rentrer au cottage. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de comprendre qu'étais-ce ce liquide de couleur sang qui en n'était pas. D'après une de mes autres théories, ce liquide servait à rendre la possibilité de procréer chez les femmes vampires. Le fétus ne grandissait donc pas dans du liquide amniotique, mais un autre genre, qui était rouge comme le sang. Je compris alors, après plusieurs minutes de réflexions, que ce liquide servait à nourrir le bébé, remplaçant le sang de la mère, qui n'en avait pas dans les veines.

Je compris que la nourrir par perfusion n'était pas la bonne manière, ce qui avait peut être tué le bébé. J'en avais parlé à Carlisle qui m'avait donné raison. Il m'avait conseillé de la nourrir avec un verre contenant du sang de l'animal qui lui plaisait le plus.

Une fois au cottage, je lui servis un verre de sang de puma. Elle l'aimait autant que moi. Par chance elle ne rejeta pas son breuvage.

- Merci Edward, ça ma fait du bien.

- De rien amour. J'espère que tu seras capable de ne pas le régurgité.

- Moi aussi.

Finalement le liquide resta dans son corps, avec chance le bébé allait survivre et je ferais tout pour ça.


	4. Informations reçu

**Information reçu**

Bella était enceinte de quatre mois, aujourd'hui elle allait beaucoup mieux. Je m'occupais bien d'elle, comme Carlisle me l'avait demandé. Je lui préparais à l'instant son verre de sang, elle en buvait quatre fois plus que d'habitude. Je lui tendis le breuvage.

- Merci Edward!

- De rien amour, ça va?

- Oui beaucoup mieux, je sens de petits coups dans mon ventre.

J'étais surpris, elle commençait peut être à le sentir bouger. Je mis ma main sur son ventre, je pouvais sentir la forme du petit. Il gigotait énormément. Effectivement, le fétus bougeait.

- Tu le sens bouger Bella, je le sens également à travers ta peau.

- Oh! C'est trop bizarre cette sensation.

Je souris, elle me remit la tasse vide, je lui en tendis une autre immédiatement qu'elle avala d'un coup.

- Je vais appeler Carlisle pour lui dire.

- Mais pourquoi? J'ai mal nulle part.

- Il m'a juré de tout lui dévoiler, autant positif que négatif.

- Ah!

Elle déposa la tasse sur la table à café et posa sa main sur son ventre. Je me levai et pris mon portable dans ma poche de jeans.

- Carlisle à l'appareil!

- Bella a sentit le bébé!

- Oh! C'est bien, je suis content.

- Oui moi aussi. Je peux même sentir sa forme.

- Oh Edward, tu ferais un bon médecin!

- Non, sans façon merci. C'est surtout grâce à notre force et sensations plus aigüe que ceux des humains.

- Oui effectivement.

- Je te rappel Carlisle.

- Ok.

Je raccrochai et déposai le portable sur la table, je m'assis aux pieds de Bella. Je posai mes mains sur son ventre et me mis à le caressai. _**Mon frère me manque**_. Je retirai mes mains rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Edward?

- Rien amour, juste une drôle de sensation dans ma tête.

- Tu l'as entendu?

Je la regardai, sachant qu'elle avait raison.

- Je crois oui.

- Et?

- Son frère lui manque.

Elle me fixa longuement avant de me répondre.

- C'est un garçon Edward?

- Je crois oui, vu qu'il est identique à celui qu'on…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, Bella s'en voulait terriblement de la perte de ce jumeaux, mais elle ne le devrait pas. Je lui mis une main sur la joue.

- Il va bien celui là et je suis content de savoir que c'est un garçon.

Elle sourit.

- Moi aussi amour.

- Je t'aime Bella.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Je vais aller chasser, je reviens dans une heure.

- D'accord Edward.

Je sortis à l'extérieur et courut dans la forêt. Après ma chasse je rentrai à la villa. Je cherchai Alice de la pensée et du regard. Elle apparût devant moi en un rien de temps.

- Tu me cherches Edward?

- Oui, je voulais savoir si t'a des nouvelles de ce que je t'ai demandé de chercher à propos de ce qui nous arrive en ce moment?

- Oui, Il y a un autre couple comme vous. Ils sont ensemble depuis cinquante ans et leur fille a trente ans, mais en à l'aire de dix-huit.

- Et comment c'est produit sa croissance?

- Laisse-moi finir Edward! Elle a grandit comme un humain, jusqu'à dix-huit ans et un matin elle s'est réveillé complètement vampire. Froideur, odeur, force et le cœur qui ne battait plus. Ses parents non jamais su comment ça c'est passé. Ils ont crut que c'était durant son sommeil, mais ils n'en savent pas plus. Elle a été à l'école comme tous les autres enfants, elle buvait du sang comme les vampires. Ses parents n'ont pas de dons, donc elle n'en a pas non plus.

- Si je comprends bien, mon fils va être comme elle et si ça se trouve il aura un don?

- Tu vas avoir un fils?

- Oui, il me la dévoilé, je peux l'entendre Alice.

- C'est formidable!

- Eh! T'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Oui, euh, je crois qu'il aura un don, vu que vous en avez chacun un.

- Est-ce possible que mon fils soit totalement différent que l'autre enfant sur son développement?

- Possible, vu qu'il est un garçon.

- Merci Alice.

- De rien, si j'ai du nouveau je t'en fais part.

Je lui souris et je retournai au cottage.

Bella regardait la télévision. Je lui passai une main dans les cheveux.

- T'as été long Edward.

- Je sais, j'ai rencontré Alice, elle a du nouveau à propos de ta grossesse.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux avec une lueur d'espoir.

- Il grandira comme un humain et aura surement un pouvoir comme nous, mais à dix-huit ans il figera dans sa beauté et deviendra totalement vampire. Il développera sa force, son odeur et sa froideur qu'à dix-huit ans, mais ce n'est que des suppositions, car l'autre comme lui est une fille, donc, vu qu'on va avoir un garçon, ça va être différent, peut être, mais Alice en est pas sûr là-dessus.

- Donc, on va élever notre enfant comme un humain?

- Non, il boira du sang, il va seulement grandir comme eux et pouvoir aller à l'école.

Bella sourit et me prit dans ses bras.

- Ça me soulage de savoir tout ça, je suis moins inquiète maintenant.

- Moi aussi amour.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Son corps me manquait terriblement, je n'osais pas la toucher par peur de blesser le bébé.

- Tu me manques Bella, ton corps me manque.

- À moi aussi Edward tu me manques.

Je voulus changer de sujet.

- Tu veux qu'on lui trouve un prénom maintenant?

Elle me regarda avec un sourire.

- Je n'avais pas osé te le demander.

Je lui souris et l'embrassa sur le front. Dans ma tête, je n'avais que deux prénoms qui m'intéressaient, peut être trois. Mais je vais y aller avec ceux de Bella.

- T'as des idées toi Bella?

- Oui, mais je veux que tu me donne tes choix d'abord.

- Ok comme tu veux. J'en ai trois en tête, mais c'est dur de choisir quand ils sont tous aussi magnifique l'un que les autres.

- Dis-moi ton préféré d'abord.

Je réfléchissais à l'ordre que je les classerais, car en réalité je les aimais tous les trois. Je devais choisir le bon ordre pour les lui dévoiler.

- Comme tu veux, en premier, j'avais opté pour Carlisle en l'honneur de mon père. En deuxième, j'avais opté pour le miens, Edward jr, il y a cent ans on donnait toujours le prénom du père au premier fils né. Et pour le dernier, j'avais opté pour William.

Elle fit la grimace à ce dernier prénom, j'en déduis alors qu'on ne choisira pas celui là.

- Et ton choix amour?

Je lui caressai le bedon, qui commençait à peine à être rond.

- Moi j'ai choisis, Carlisle et Edward jr comme toi, mais en troisième, j'avais Raphael et j'avais aussi Joël.

Nous avions tous les deux opté pour Carlisle et Edward jr en premier, mais c'était difficile à choisir maintenant.

- Lequel on prend? C'est un peu dur là. Moi je choisirai entre Carlisle et Edward jr.

- Bonne idée, mais je crois qu'on ne se cassera pas la tête si on prend les deux.

- Pardon? Tu veux lui donner les deux prénoms?

- Oui, pourquoi pas? Carlisle-Edward.

Je la pris tendrement dans mes bras.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, Carlisle-Edward et ça ce dit bien en plus. T'as eu une bonne idée Bella.

Elle m'embrassa elle aussi sur le front. Je savais que si nos jumeaux avaient survécu tous les deux on les aurait appelés ainsi. Carlisle et Edward jr. Bella me passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui me fit sortir de ma pensée. Je lui souris.

- Je t'aime amour.

- Autant qu'à moi.

Je me levai et ramassai les verres vides que Bella y avait laissés sur la table.

- T'as soif?

- Oui beaucoup.

- Je vais aller t'en chercher.

J'allai à la cuisine et je revins avec deux verres pleins dans les mains. Je lui en tendis un et elle le but d'un coup et elle le déposa sur la table. Je lui donnai le second, mais elle prit moins de temps à le boire.

- Merci Edward, tu prends vraiment soins de moi.

- C'est ce que je dois faire amour.

Bella déposa la tasse sur la table à coté de l'autre, elle m'empoigna par la suite le cou et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je la repoussai doucement.

- Je ne crois pas Bella que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne veux pas faire de mal au bébé.

- Le bébé ne craint rien je t'assure.

- C'est à Carlisle d'en juger pas à toi.

- Comme tu veux alors.

Elle arrêta de me contempler bougonneuse et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Amour ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, C'est….

Je ne fini pas ma phrase, le petit me parla par la pensée. _**Fâche pas maman, je ne crains rien papa. **_J'étais ébahit, mon fils pouvait me dire si il allait bien ou pas, j'en étais soulagé. Je regardai Bella et lui tourna le visage de mon doigt, je lui souris et l'embrassai fougueusement. Elle me déchira carrément les vêtements et pour la première fois depuis quatre mois je lui fis l'amour avec passion et tendresse.

À la fin de notre ébat, Bella me regarda avec curiosité, n'ayant pas pu, plus tôt me poser la question.

- Pourquoi Edward?

- De quoi?

- De m'avoir fait plaisir comme ça, si tu sais que bébé pourrait être blessé?

- T'inquiètes pas, il va bien, c'est lui qui me l'a dit. Il ne voulait pas que je te fâche.

- Il t'a parlé?

- Oui, il me dit ce qui lui tente, s'il va bien ou pas.

- Oh Edward! C'est formidable! Ce bébé communique avec toi et peut nous avertir d'un éventuel problème.

En guise de réponse, je l'embrassai tendrement et je lui refis l'amour avec passion.


	5. Une rencontre assez spéciale

**Une rencontre assez spéciale**

Bella en était à six mois de grossesse, je passais ma journée à la nourrir, à prendre soins d'elle et à ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Elle était tellement radieuse et magnifique enceinte.

- Amour, ça va aujourd'hui?

- Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

- Juste par précaution, je m'inquiète c'est tout.

Elle me mit une main sur ma joue.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Edward, je vais bien, tu sais que tu es le premier à être au courant quand j'ai quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Et dis-moi, est-ce que depuis la perte du jumeau j'ai été malade?

- Non effectivement.

- Voilà, alors ne t'inquiète plus.

Je lui souris et me levai.

- Je dois aller chasser.

- Oui vas-y! J'appellerai Carlisle s'il y a de quoi.

- D'accord.

Je sortis du cottage et me dirigeai dans la forêt. Je m'accrochai à trois mètres en hauteur dans un épicéa, attendant ma proie. J'avais le goût de puma aujourd'hui. Ils se faisaient rares dans le coin, je savais que je pourrais l'attendre pendant des heures. Je fermai les yeux et j'inhalai l'air ambiant à la recherche de mon repas. Au bout d'une heure je sentis ce que je cherchai. Je pris une grande gouler d'air, l'odeur m'apparut instantanément au nez. Je bondis en une milliseconde sur le sol et je courus à pleine vitesse à travers les bois. Je sautai sur ma proie et lui planta mes dents dans la jugulaire, le sang coula dans ma gorge et avec extase je m'effondrai sur le sol humide, la carcasse de puma trainant à coté de moi. J'adorais ce goût, j'adorais son odeur et à chaque fois c'était pareil, j'en voulais plus. Je me relevai rapidement et courut après la proie qui avait passé rapidement à côté de moi. Je l'attrapai et vidai le puma. Maintenant j'étais plein et rassasié.

Je fis demi-tour vers le cottage, je sursautai. Un jeune vampire, trop jeune pour être adulte se tenait à un mètre de mon visage.

- Tu m'as fait peur jeunot!

Je reculai de dix mètres.

- Tu es un enfant immortel n'est-ce pas?

J'avais peur.

- T'as quel âge?

- J'ai treize ans! Et je m'appelle Allan.

- Tu m'as l'air comme tous les autres vampires. On dit des enfants immortels qu'ils sont dangereux et qu'ils doivent être détruis.

- Je suis loin d'en être un.

- Mais qui es-tu alors? T'as treize ans, tu n'es pas vraiment un vampire? Tu es un gamin qui veut me faire une farce? Fiche-moi la paix!

Il avait pourtant l'air d'un vampire et ne sentait pas l'humain. Je ne me posai pas plus de questions. Il était surement un vieil enfant immortel, je ne voulais donc pas m'en mêler. Je ne voulais pas avoir les Volturi à mes trousses donc je me mis à marcher vers la villa, pour ne pas lui faire peur je décidai de ne pas courir. Il me suivit tout de même. Je me retournai.

- Que me veux-tu?

- J'ai un don, celui d'être capable de retrouver les vampires comme moi.

- Et quel genre de vampire es-tu?

- Un enfant vampire, tout comme celui que ta femme attends.

Je figeai un instant, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Tu dis que tu es un enfant vampire créé naturellement?

- Oui et nous sommes cinq, six bientôt avec le tiens.

- Comment as-tu pu me trouver?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai eu une vision de toi et de ta femme enceinte, devinant ce qu'elle portait en elle et j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé cette ville.

- Pourquoi me rencontrer?

- Pour tout t'expliquai.

- Au fait je m'appelle Edward.

- Je sais.

Il savait! C'était évident.

- Tu es venu pour quoi?

- Comme je viens de te dire, c'est pour t'expliquai. Les filles sont différentes des garçons.

- J'avais comme eut cette impression là aussi.

Les garçons deviennent vampires plus tôt que les filles, à trois mois, l'odeur, la force et la froideur apparaissent. Mais ce n'est qu'à dix huit ans qu'ils deviennent complètement vampires.

- Et tu sais comment ça se passe?

- Oui, pendant le sommeil, la veille des dix huit ans, le venin endormit dans les veines s'active et circule dans les veines jusqu'au cœur, le stoppant complètement. Au réveil, tous les sens des vampires son actifs, la vue, l'odorat, l'ouïe, la vitesse, se manifeste enfin.

- C'est impressionnant! Tu sais de ce qui en est des dons?

- Oui, toi et ta femme en avez?

- Oui, je lis les pensées et Bella a un bouclier.

- Votre enfant aura également un don et vous le découvrirai assez tôt. Chez les parents aillant chacun un don, l'enfant le possède déjà à la naissance.

- Ce qui en est des morsures?

- Pas avant dix huit ans.

- Je comprends, si non on les considérerait comme des enfants immortels.

- Oui.

- Tu manges quoi toi?

- Je bois du sang, comme toi. Je vais aussi à l'école.

- Tu aime ça?

- Oui et non. Je suis surdoué et on me prend pour un albinos, surtout à cause de mes yeux rouges.

Je devinai qu'il buvait du sang humain. Ses yeux étaient cramoisis et non doré.

- Donc quand ta faim ils deviennent rouges?

- Oui, je dois me nourrir fréquemment, pour grandir surtout. Comme un humain, trois fois par jour.

- Je vois.

Il me dévisagea un instant et partit d'un bond dans la forêt. Je le perdis de vu. Je retournai à la villa. Je devais parler à Alice.

En entrant elle était déjà devant la porte, elle a dû me voir venir.

- J'ai tout vu Edward.

- Et puis? Quand penses-tu?

- T'as gagné le gros lot. Tu sais maintenant à quoi t'attendre Edward.

- Oui, je suis content même.

- Ou est Bella?

Bella! Il y avait plus de trois heures que je l'avais laissé seule.

- Désolé je dois y aller, elle doit être morte d'impatience.

Je courus jusqu'au cottage et en entrant, Bella sursauta.

- Mais ou étais-tu passé Edward? J'étais inquiète.

Je l'embrassai.

- Je sais, je suis désolé, j'ai voulu chasser le puma, ça m'a prit une heure avant d'avoir ma proie et quand je voulais revenir, j'ai croisé un enfant vampire.

- Un enfant immortel? T'as rien j'espère?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'était un gamin de treize ans, un enfant comme Carlisle-Edward. Il m'a tout expliquai.

- Je veux savoir tout Edward.

Elle était excitée à l'idée d'en apprendre plus. Je lui dévoilai le tout, elle avait écoutai avec patience, souriant de soulagement et de joie.

- Tu vois, on a plus à être inquiet sur ce que notre bébé va devenir, nous savons tout maintenant.

Je l'embrassai tendrement. Le petit donna des coups de pieds dans mon abdomen. D'après lui je l'écrasais. Je me tassai et prit Bella dans mes bras et l'emmena dans la chambre à coucher. Notre envie l'un envers l'autre ne cessa jamais.


	6. La fin d'une impatience

**La fin d'une impatience**

Bella était étendu sur le lit dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il lui faisait un examen de fin de grossesse, elle en était à huit mois. Je regardai l'écran de l'appareil, le bébé bougeait beaucoup. Carlisle me sourit.

- Votre fils est un petit actif, il n'arrête pas une seconde, je ne peux le mesurer facilement.

Je souris, je trouvais ça rigolo. J'eus soudain une idée, sachant que le petit communiquait avec moi. Je mis mes mains sur le ventre de Bella et par la pensée j'essayai de communiquer avec mon fils. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant. _**Carlisle-Edward, aurais-tu l'obligeance de cesser de bouger pour grand-père Carlisle?**_

- Edward, le petit est stable, il a décidé d'arrêter de bouger.

Je regardai l'écran et regarda Bella par la suite, je lui souris et elle comprit que c'était moi qui avait fait faire ça. Je venais de découvrir un don de mon fils, nous pouvions communiquer l'un avec l'autre par la pensée.

Carlisle mesura le bébé, c'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à le faire comme il faut. Le petit était vraiment patient, un bébé humain n'aurait jamais réussit à faire ça. Tout était mesuré, Carlisle le faisait régulièrement, mais là il avait réussit à le faire au complet. Il me regarda sans sourire.

- Edward, votre bébé est plus petit que la moyenne, dans un sens c'est un peu inquiétant, mais il m'a l'air d'aller bien. Je ne vois rien qui pourrait le nuire pour le moment. Comme on ne sait pas vraiment comment évolue un bébé vampire, c'est peut être normal.

- T'en es sur? Et s'il ne va pas bien?

Mon père me mit une main sur l'épaule.

- Je sais que ton fils te le dirait Edward.

Il avait raison. Je regardai Bella et lui souris.

- Tu vois tout vas bien.

- T'en es sur Edward?

- Oui amour, t'inquiètes pas.

Je l'embrassai et l'aidai à se lever. Elle commençait à avoir de la misère à marcher, même si son bedon n'avait pas l'aire d'avoir la grosseur d'une femme enceinte de huit mois.

- Edward? Je dois quitter pour la prochaine semaine, Bella ne devrait pas accoucher avant un mois de toute façon.

- Ok, mais qu'est-ce que je fais si elle accouche avant?

- Tu m'appelle, tu sais que je serai là en un rien de temps.

- D'accord.

Nous quittâmes le bureau de Carlisle et je dirigeai Bella dans notre chambre de la villa. Depuis un mois, nous vivions à la villa pour être plus près de Carlisle au cas où.

Bella s'étendit sur le lit, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui souris.

- T'as vu, je peux communiquer avec Carlisle-Edward par la pensée.

- Oui, et tu crois que ça va rester après sa naissance?

- J'en sais rien, peut être on sait jamais.

Je l'embrassai tendrement.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Moi aussi Edward et plus chaque jour.

Je l'embrassai sur le front cette fois-ci. Ma vie avait grandement changé depuis le début de cette grossesse. Je la vivais pleinement, comme les humains, une chose que je n'aurais jamais cru auparavant, avoir un enfant de cette façon avec Bella. Carlisle-Edward était un vrai miracle à mes yeux, une espérance que nous avions souhaité tous les deux. Renesmée avait mit au monde sa petite fille avec l'aide de Carlisle la semaine dernière. Ça c'était très bien passé. Jacob était venu nous la montrer le lendemain de sa naissance. Nessie avait resté au lit trois jours avant de pouvoir se levé. Ils l'avaient prénommé Aliza, elle ressemblait à Jacob, teint bronzé et cheveux noir, mais elle avait les yeux de sa mère. J'ai adoré cette petite dès que je l'ai vu et Bella aussi. Bientôt je prendrai mon fils dans mes bras et j'en avais très hâte.

Ce qui m'inquiétait en ce moment était le poids de mon petit. Bella n'avait pas beaucoup grossit depuis deux mois et d'après Carlisle tout allait bien. Moi je n'en étais pas sûr, si la grossesse se passait comme celle des humains, le bébé aurait du être du même poids qu'un humain.

Le lendemain après-midi, j'étais inquiet, mon fils ne m'avait rien communiqué depuis que je lui avais demandé de ne pas bouger pour l'échographie. Je ne le sentais pas bougé non plus. Je ne trouvais pas ça normal et Carlisle était parti. Heureusement j'avais pris soins de lire quelques manuelles d'obstétrique dans mes temps perdus, même si je détestais ça. Je regardai Bella qui observait le paysage à l'extérieur, elle était étendue sur le lit de notre chambre.

- Tu sens bouger le bébé amour?

- Des effleurements seulement, pourquoi?

J'étais soulagé, il bougeait, mais était-ce vraiment lui?

- Juste pour m'en assurer.

Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter avec ça. Je lui caressai le ventre à tâtons. Le bébé avait la tête en bas. Je regardai Bella, elle avait un aire apeuré et inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a amour?

- J'en sais rien, j'ai de petites douleurs dans le bas ventre. Ça m'inquiète c'est tout.

- Moi aussi je suis inquiet tu sais, je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis hier à l'écho.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Pour ne pas t'inquiéter amour.

- T'aurais dû Edward, on aurait empêché Carlisle de partir.

Elle avait raison, il était parti ce matin, je m'en voulais terriblement.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je vais l'appeler.

- Oui fais donc!

Je me levai et descendis au premier. Alice me regarda, sachant ce qui se passait. _**T'inquiètes Edward tout vas aller.**_ Je savais qu'elle avait tout vu. Je lui fis un signe de remerciement de tête. Je pris le téléphone et composa le numéro de Carlisle.

- Allô?

- Carlisle, c'est Edward.

- Que puis-je pour toi?

- C'est Bella, je crois qu'elle va accoucher bientôt, du moins on le suppose.

- Edward, je ne peux revenir maintenant, je suis dans une urgence là.

- Je comprends, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire?

- T'as lu les manuelles?

- Oui.

- Alors t'es près à le faire toi-même, je viendrai demain, je serai libre.

- D'accord, si tu le dis.

Je raccrochai, il voulait que je l'accouche moi-même, mais je ne pouvais le faire, ce n'était pas comme pour Nessie. J'étais nerveux. Je déposai mon portable sur la table du salon. J'entendis un cri effroyable provenant du deuxième. C'était Bella! Je courus à la chambre. Elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains. J'aperçus des mouvements sur son ventre.

- Le bébé étouffe Bella!

Elle se mit à crier plus fort.

- J'ai mal Edward, fait quelque chose!

- Ce sont des contractions?

- J'en sais rien, ça fait mal, c'est tout, sors-le!

Je réfléchis rapidement et me rappela la dilatation. Je la vérifiai, elle en était à la moitié. Elle n'était pas prête à accoucher tout de suite, mais le travail avait débuté. Je ne voulais la quitter, je ne voulais aller chercher le matériel nécessaire pour l'accouchement. Tant pis! Je me débrouillerai sans.

Alice entra dans la chambre avec un bol d'eau et un linge humide.

- Merci Alice.

- Elle va accoucher?

- Oui, je crois, le bébé étouffe, il me l'a dit.

- Tu veux que je reste?

- Oui, si tu peux, occupe-toi de Bella. Rassure-là s'il-te-plait.

- D'accord.

Alice épongea le front de Bella et lui susurra des trucs positifs. Ma femme criait toujours. Bella serra la main de ma sœur un peu trop fort.

- Fait attention Bella tu m'écrases les doigts.

- Déso… lé… Al… ice… Mais ça fait… trop mal!

Je n'avais aucun moyen à savoir quand elle serait prête à accoucher, je n'avais aucun appareil pour le savoir. Sa dilatation était pratiquement complète. Le bébé s'était tu de nouveau, il ne pouvait non plus m'aider. Je craignais le pire pour lui, j'avais peur de le perdre. Je sentais qu'il s'était étouffé.

- Bella me sortit de ma pensée.

- Edward ça pousse!!!

Je savais qu'il était prêt à sortir et je devais aider Bella à ses poussées.

- Quand t'as une contraction, tu pousses.

- J'en ai plus Edward, je peux pas poussée, ça arrêté d'un coup de poussée.

Je tâtai le ventre, le bébé était engagé dans le bassin, mais plus rien ne se passait. J'étais affolé, il fallait que je le sorte de là moi-même. Je décidai d'y aller avec ma force et mes mains. Un médecin normal n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

- Ça va faire très mal Bella, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'entrai mes mains à l'intérieur et je cherchai la tête de mon fils, après l'avoir empoigné, je tirai pour le sortir. Bella criait de plus belle, écrasant encore plus les doigts d'Alice. La tête sortit, j'y vit le cordon ombilical très serré autour de son cou, je le déroulai avec ma force et tirai le reste du corps de mon fils hors de Bella. Je coupai le reste du cordon. Le bébé ne pleura pas. J'étais nerveux, à l'idée de le perdre.

- Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Bella voulait savoir.

- Je sais ce que je fais Bella, attends.

- Il ne pleure pas, c'est pas normal.

- Je sais, t'inquiète tout vas aller.

J'espérais tant le sauver. Je sursautai, Carlisle était à coté de moi me tendant les bras.

- Donne-moi le bébé fiston!

- Il est mort Carlisle!

- Non t'inquiète, je vais le sauver.

Carlisle partit dans son bureau avec le petit. Je regardai Alice la questionnant du regard. _**Tu as vu?**_

- J'ai rappelé Carlisle une fois que tu es monté.

_**J'ai vu ton fils mourir Edward, dans tes mains, tu n'avais pas été capable de le sauvé. Je ne voulais pas te voir t'effondrai et te rendre coupable après cette perte.**_

- Merci Alice.

- Edward, ou es notre fils?

- Carlisle est revenue pour le soigner, il n'allait pas bien amour.

Elle ne répondit pas, je compris qu'elle lui faisait autant confiance que moi j'en n'avais pour lui.

Au bout d'une heure, Bella c'était remise de ses blessures, Alice était partie rejoindre Carlisle, pour faire l'intermédiaire entre lui et moi. Elle entra dans la chambre.

- Edward, Bella? Votre fils est sauvé!

Je me levai et je souris.

- Mais il est faible et doit être sur surveillance plusieurs jours. Je peux l'entendre Edward, il vous réclame. Il a un super don.

Bella se leva et me prit la main.

- Je veux le voir Edward.

- Oui, on y va.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau et entrai.

- On peut voir notre fils.

- Oui bien sûr.

Il nous montra de la main le fond du bureau, près de la fenêtre. Nous nous dirigeâmes. Nous nous plantâmes devant l'incubateur. Je pris Bella par la taille. Je souris.

- Regarde, il est si petit.

- Oui et trop mignon.

J'embrassai Bella sur le front. Le bébé ouvrit les yeux l'instant de pouvoir les apercevoir.

- Il a tes yeux Edward.

- Oui j'ai vu. Mes cheveux aussi. Il ressemble à sa sœur dans le fond.

- Oui, on a un mini Edward.

- Mais il a ta bouche Bella.

Elle me regarda tendrement et me sourit.

- Je t'aime Edward. Merci de m'avoir fait cet enfant, il est un vrai miracle.

Je lui souris. J'étais heureux, un miracle qui aurait du être perdu, qui grâce à Alice, a été sauvé. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez pour son aide si précieuse. Je passai ma main dans un trou de l'incubateur prévu à cette effet et caressai la minuscule main de mon fils, il l'empoigna et la serra fort. _**Merci papa de m'avoir mit au monde.**_

_**FIN  
**_


End file.
